Aldo Vs McGregor 2
by Ififall
Summary: On Behalf of his fans, Conor McGregor Apologizes to Jose Aldo...


**A/N**: Strong Language. Adult scenes. I've Changed some things to suit the story.

* * *

The _**UFC 190 Press conference...**_

**Aldo VS McGregor**, in Dublin, Ireland.

* * *

The UFC 190 World Tour lasted Nine days. For Jose Aldo, it was Nine days of hell. They started out in...

**Brazil**-Aldo's home-Town

Then...

**Las-Vegas**\- For Press,

Los Angeles- For MMA press,

**Boston**\- For Photo-shoots,

Vancouver- To promote McDonald VS Lawler

**Calgary**\- For Questions about Rory MacDonald.

New York- For the UFC Calendar

**Toronto**\- For the Georges ST Pierre Come-back Press conference

California- Nate Diaz's Home-Town...

* * *

_**Dublin, Ireland **_was the last stop. It was McGregor's Home-Town. But Aldo was determined to make a splash. He checked in with his Team-mates Barao, and Dantas. Aldo was giving the receptionist his details when he saw McGregor and Nate Diaz.

McGregor walked past the people in the Queue like they were Ghosts. McGregor strode up to the Receptionist and smiled at her.

* * *

"Gabh mo leithsceal Miss thoil feid liom a bheith ar mo eochair semora raibh maith agat?" McGregor asked.

The receptionist turned to McGregor. Her Cheeks went red. Flustered looked at the list and gave McGregor his room Key.

"Ta tUasal Mr McGregor. Ta an fhoireann ar dualgas ar do shon. Aon uair is mian leat Sir" The Receptionist said.

* * *

McGregor nodded politely, took his Key and gave the finger to Aldo. But Aldo didn't care. He did the touring and the Interviews that Dana had set up for him. Aldo's Team-mates and UFC fighters had been teaching him him English. So he felt comfortable enough to speak without an interpreter.

The one on One interviews were fine. But as the evening arrived, the Press conference in Dublin came up. Aldo looked around at all the faces of Dublin. He felt like Thousands of eyes were on him. He told himself to act confident. He waited with Security while he was waiting for Dana to call his name out.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The UFC Feather-weight Champion...**Jose Aldo Junior"** Dana shouted.

Like Clock-work. Aldo came out to boos. It was down-hill from there. Then McGregor was introduced. The whole Centre exploded with Cheers. Aldo turned himself off from McGregor's trash-talk.

* * *

"Conor what's the first thing you're gonnna do when you get the belt?" A fan asked.

"I'm gonna lay it over Aldo's dead Body" McGregor said back.

"Aldo why do you think you can beat McGregor?" One fan asked.

"Because Ireland, I'm all around, a better fighter" Aldo said. That one sentence set the Irish fans off.

They booed.

* * *

They told Aldo, that he was going to get** Spanked, owned, Battered Raped and buried** by McGregor. Two Teenagers gave Aldo the finger and called him a Pussy, and a Poor Brazilian Bitch. A woman in her forties told Aldo that he may as well give McGregor the belt now.

"You Irish are funny. But I'm keeping my Belt thanks" Aldo said. In the conference Break Nate Diaz and Rory McDonald told Aldo that he handled it well.

* * *

"Are you okay? Those fans were harsh" Rory said.

"You know...I would have been running up and **slapping** Guys and shit" Nate said.

Aldo nodded and sat with Rory and Nate until the break was over. The Press conference was nearly over. Now Aldo just had to get through the final Count-down to the Final **Stare-down.**

* * *

"Okay Guy's. For the last time...**Face off"** Dana White said, patting McGregor on the shoulder. It was no secret that Dana wanted McGregor to win the title. Aldo could have been offended by Dana's obvious Favouritism. But McGregor was going to make the UFC Money. If the UFC made more money then Aldo would make more.

It was simple, but Aldo was getting impatient. But in a few minutes, it would all be over. Aldo turned to face McGregor for the Stare-down. Aldo stayed silent but McGregor carried on Taunting him.

* * *

"I'm the Champion now bitch" He would say...

"Come closer"

"What Aldo asked. They couldn't really get any closer without their Body parts touching.

"Come closer, I wanna smell **your pussy** from here" McGregor grinned.

* * *

Both Guys turned to do Press and fan pictures. But as Aldo turned to face the Irish audience, McGregor snatched the Title from Aldo's shoulder.

"Hey!" Aldo shouted.

"I'm the Champion now Bitch! I'm the real Champion of the world!" McGregor shouted. Aldo tried to get his belt back. But Dana White was separating them. And Aldo couldn't lay a hand on Dana, or else he would literally **lose** the Title.

"Give the Belt back you ass-hole!" Aldo shouted.

* * *

McGregor kept it, until security pried it from McGregor's fingers. When Aldo got it back he held his Belt close to his chest, like it was a child of his. Dana said they could finally go. Aldo's PR Team found an MMA friendly bar. Aldo met with his Room-mates, Barao and Dantas.

"I can't believe that Ass-hole touched your belt" Barao said.

"He's a loser, I can't wait to go back to Brazil" Dantas said, sipping a Lite Beer.

"Back to Brazil, I'll drink to that!" Aldo said as his Room-mates clinked their glasses together.

* * *

But saying that, Aldo didn't drink a Drop. He had tap water because it was free. Then Barao and Dantas went to bed. Aldo stayed up watching TV. Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep. He wanted to blame it on the rain. He wanted to blame it on the gloomy Irish weather.

But the taunts of McGregor's fans circled around his head. Making him angry. Aldo was almost going to go out and get drunk. He heard a knock on the door. He figured it was room service. Dantas had been ordering a lot of fruit and putting it on Dana's Tab.

* * *

"I'm coming" Aldo said. He opened the door.

"You will be" McGregor said.

Aldo frowned at him at first. But then he became confused. This was the first time he'd seen McGregor **without** a suit on. McGregor was wearing jogging bottoms and a plain Blue T-shirt with a "Bad Boy" Jacket on.

"Just finished Training" McGregor said.

* * *

"Figures, you look like crap"

"Let me in" McGregor said.

"Why the fuck should I?" Aldo asked. McGregor shrugged and walked over to the fire alarm.

"What if I press that Button?" McGregor asked.

"So?" Aldo said.

* * *

"Rumours might spread. Yeah? That I went to see you. And Brazilian's finest Jose Aldo was such a little bitch, that he pressed the alarm to get away from me"

"So?" Aldo said again, turning around.

"And fake alarm pulls May get your room a** fine.** No Cameras on me, you see Aldo. So Good luck scrapping enough cash together to pay the hotel. Along with all that Room Service your Pal Dantas has been getting" McGregor said. He inched closer to the button, when Aldo came out and grabbed McGregor's arm. McGregor shook him off.

* * *

"Say whatever you want, then piss off" Aldo said. He opened the door and McGregor went in, instantly taking off his Jacket.

"Cosy. Do all three of you share a Bed? Yeah I'd pay to see that" McGregor said.

"Well all the fans living up your ass, are paying to see **you lose**. So it's a win, win situation for me" Aldo said. McGregor sat down and put his feet up on the glass table.

* * *

"My fans get under your skin...Good" McGregor said. "But they a bit were OTT"

"A bit Over the Top? Your fans are bastards. All of them. I literally came from nothing. Sleeping in Streets and, Skips and Trailer Gutters in Brazil. I don't train for all of this. I didn't become UFC Champion to be bullied by Irish pieces of shit!" Aldo snapped.

"They even talked about my scar, fuck them" Aldo said. Aldo's Sister's played a Pit prank on him when he was kid. His Mother found out and rescued him just in time. But the Pit Prank had left a faint Scar on Aldo's cheek. It never stopped him, from getting women. But he was pissed off that the Irish fans had brought that up.

* * *

"If it's any consolation Aldo. I like your Scar. It's very Sexy,...It's very...**becoming**" McGregor said with a Chuckle.

"Fuck you" Aldo spat. McGregor got up. He slid his trainers of off his feet.

"Calm down Ali. All that swearing. All of that stress. It's making your pussy Tense. Am I right?" McGregor asked. Aldo flinched as McGregor put his hands down Aldo's jogging bottoms. He ran his hand over his dick. Then he stroked one of Aldo's balls with the back of his hands.

* * *

He put his hand around the back of Aldo's neck. But Aldo got memories of the Press tour. He pulled McGregor's hand away. Then he moved closer to him and kissed McGregor's neck. Aldo caressed McGregor for a few seconds, before McGregor took his shirt off. Aldo pointed to his room. Both UFC fighters went inside.

Both fighters took turns pinning other against the wall. Aldo's back tensed as McGregor pinned him up against the wall by his arms. McGregor ran his palm over Aldo's dick until he got hard. Then McGregor took his trousers down to the knee. He placed Aldo's dick inbetween his legs.

* * *

Aldo rocked against McGregor's thighs, but resisted the urge, to spill anything. They made out against the wall until Aldo pushed McGregor away and sat on the bed. McGregor immediately tried to mount him, but Aldo spun out of it. He kissed McGregor's neck and licked the edges of McGregor's Gorilla Tattoo.

The Tattoo creeped Aldo out, it was huge. McGregor was holding the back of Aldo's neck. Pushing him into this Tattoo. To get away from it, Aldo speed down onto McGregor's stomach kissing his chest, he worked his tongue over McGregor's belly button. Then Aldo quickly spun over and turned McGregor onto his side.

* * *

Aldo rubbed and kissed his back. He slid his hand against McGregor's ass. He started sliding down McGregor's Calvin Klein Boxer shorts. Until McGregor said...

"Ali wait. I'll tell you, what I told Alex Gustafsson. No way are you fucking me"

Aldo sighed. "So...we've been making out, and...you won't fuck?" Aldo asked.

* * *

"I will if **you** turn over" McGregor said.

"Go to hell" Aldo said. He kissed McGregor's back and slowly slid the back part of McGregor's Boxer shorts off.

"Hey what did I just say?" McGregor said. Aldo wanted to see if charming him would work.

* * *

"McGregor, relax **No** Fucking. I get it...if you don't like it...just beat me up" Aldo said. Not that he would ever let that happen. Aldo was surprised when McGregor let him take his Calvin Klein's off. With McGregor back to being on his side, Aldo put Saliva on his finger and entered McGregor.

McGregor Squirmed a little, but stayed quiet. Aldo put his fingers inside Mcgregor. He slid them slowly in and out removing his fingers every so often to make them wet again.

* * *

Aldo could hear McGregor moan as he tightened against Aldo's fingers. Aldo moved his other hand against McGregor's thigh while pleasing him with his fingers. McGregor grunted when Aldo took his fingers out.

"You wanna suck them?" Aldo asked.

"No, I've already had Dinner" McGregor teased waving him off. Aldo went to the Bathroom. He washed his hands. He was about to dry them off, when he felt McGregor's hands around his waist.

* * *

"You like that yeah?" McGregor said in a low voice. Aldo shrugged. McGregor's hold got tighter.

"I could fuck you over the sink. I could use the shower gel. Make it extra fun" McGregor said whispered.

The tighter McGregor held him, the more angry Aldo became.

"Just fuck off" Aldo said.

"Oh come on Ali, don't be **frigid"** McGregor said patting Aldo's arse.

* * *

Aldo stomped on McGregor's foot. McGregor cursed and moved back. And Aldo went back bed. He laid on it while he could hear water run in the Bath-room. Then McGregor came out.

"Sorry" McGregor said in the Bath-room door-way.

"Sorry is just a word. It means nothing" Aldo said. McGregor walked over to the bed and leaned on the floor.

* * *

"Ali, I **mean** it. My fans. I get embarrassed. But I can't say anything. You know what I mean? You were right. They went too far. **I go too far** sometimes. Good-night" McGregor said. He kissed Aldo on shoulder.

Aldo said nothing as McGregor turned the light off, and climbed back into his bed.

Aldo told himself that when he woke up, McGregor would be** gone**...


End file.
